


A World That Hates Them

by Cassplay



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Internalised Homophobia, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Star Sapphire Corps, lesbian harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Holly Potter has a secret, she's in love with Ginny Weasley, and Ginny is in love with her. Her sacrifice at the end of the battle of Hogwarts attracts the attention of a pair of Star Sapphire Power Rings.





	A World That Hates Them

**Author's Note:**

> The second in a series. I'm writing 7 fics for 7 different Female Harrys, where each receives a different one of 7 power rings.
> 
> Secondly is the seventh year and a Star Sapphire Power ring.  
> also this premise is what made me decide to write this series.

Holly loved Ginny more than she could bear. She loved her freckles, she loved her smile, she loved the way she would throw a bat-bogey hex at someone who was being a jerk just as soon as look at them.

She only thought about Ginny being more than a friend in the fourth year, before the Yule Ball. She didn’t want to take any of the boys, she didn’t want to take a boy at all. She asked Cho while they were alone in the Owlery. It didn’t end well. She buried those feelings.

But then Holly decided to bite the bullet and ask Neville. He was already going with Ginny. It was the first time she had thought of Ginny in a relationship, even though Neville insisted they were just going as friends. Even as her toes were trodden on by Ron during the Yule Ball, she couldn’t help but try to imagine she was being led by Ginny.

Then came the fifth year, the war had begun. The DA was formed. Ginny excelled under her training. Ginny stayed late the last night before the Christmas holidays, they looked at the wall of clippings of people they were fighting for. Holly could barely hold back, but couldn’t show anything either. Then Ginny took her hand. She all but broke down right there, she ran.

They didn’t speak of it again for nearly half a year. Mrs. Weasley still roomed them together at the Burrow during the holidays. She knew whispers had started to circulate about her. How could it be that the Girl-Who-Lived didn’t have a boyfriend yet?

Before Holly’s sixth year the news came in. Amelia Bones was dead. Holly could feel the world pressing in on her. There had been whispers about her too, why she had never married. She had seen her during her trial the previous year. Amelia had been very pretty, Holly had thought before she could help herself. As much as she had tried to quash it, she had felt a kinship with the older witch. Ginny probably guessed why she found Holly crying in her bed that day. But the hug Ginny pulled her into helped immensely.

Quidditch was fun. It always had been. She would drag out practices as long as she could; partly because she loved the team and wanted them to do well, but mostly to put off when they went into the changerooms. She had to restrain herself from looking over to where Ginny was changing, for fear that Katie Bell would see.

Christmas of her sixth year was when everything changed. They were preparing to go to sleep, Hermione was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

“Holly, can you come here?” She had asked. Holly sat down onto Ginny’s bed next to her. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a gift earlier.”

“It’s alright,” Holly said. Ginny couldn’t afford much. “You don’t have to give me anything.”

“No, I have something for you.” Their lips met. Holly’s world exploded. The soft lips pressed against hers were the only thing in the world. She closed her eyes as she felt Ginny’s arms slip around her waist. Her heart skipped a beat. In that moment, everything was perfect.

Then Ginny broke the kiss. All Holly’s anxieties and fears came flooding back. She cried again, clinging to Ginny’s nightshirt. Ginny stroked her dark hair and whispered words of comfort to her. Hermione returned after a while, she hugged Holly to comfort her, only letting go when Ginny insisted, she get some sleep. They fell asleep on the same bed, dried tears staining the blankets. Hermione left quickly in the morning.

Holly pulled up every ounce of her Gryffindor courage and asked if Ginny could kiss her again.

“I could,” she said. “But I want you to kiss me.”

Just like she had done with her true feelings, she crushed her doubts and fears down and leaned into the Weasley girl.

The rest of the Christmas holidays were spent with them in secret, with them kissing, crying, and comforting. It continued after they returned to Hogwarts, with them going off to abandoned classrooms, staying late after Quidditch, as much as they could. Finding comfort in each other’s arms. It became just kissing and comforting, but it was still secret.

Then came Dumbledore’s death, then came the chase across London, and then came Bill and Fleur’s wedding.

“I need to go,” Holly told Ginny.

“I know.” She said. Ginny would be safer at home, even at Hogwarts. No one knew about them (except perhaps Hermione), she wasn’t in danger from being her gir- her friend who she liked to kiss regularly.

She cried again on her first night without Ginny. There were times, fairly often, where she doubted herself; not just about the mission, but about Ginny, unbidden thoughts about how she was only with her because she pitied her, or how she should have come along appeared just as suddenly as Dumbledore’s ‘ghost’ when someone entered Grimmauld Place.

The next time she saw Ginny was as the redhead emerged from the passage to the Hog’s Head. She wanted to run to her, to show her that she had not forgotten her with a kiss, but she didn’t; she couldn’t, not here, in front of everyone. She could see she was holding herself back as well.

The Battle began and ended, an uneasy ceasefire fell upon the castle. Holly found her way down to witness Severus Snape’s death. She returned and viewed his memories in the Pensieve. She pitied him, yet did not. It was difficult to say. He was far from a nice person and had taken out his hatred of her father on her. But at the same time, to hold onto a love that long must have been painful indeed.

But she was a Horcrux, she had to die; most likely by Voldemort’s hand. Her thoughts turned to Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, all her other classmates, and all the other people there. Finally, as if she could put it off no longer, she thought of Ginny, of those freckles, that smile, her hexes. She had to go for her. Holly had to give herself up, she had to die before Voldemort. She hoped he would honor the agreement that if she gave herself up then he would allow everyone in the castle to live.

She made her way down to the deserted entrance hall. But Ginny managed to grab her, scouting using the Marauder’s Map. She grabbed Holly and steered her into a broom closet.

“You’re going.” She said sadly as Holly took off the cloak.

“I have to.” She said and pulled Ginny into a kiss. She drew as much as she could from that kiss. But she had to break it eventually. She couldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t say… “If I die, you need to promise me you will find someone else who...”

“Someone else who what?” Ginny asked, her eyes saying that she knew the answer.

“Someone who loves you for you,” Holly said. “Because: I Love you.”

“I Love you too,” Ginny said, and pulled Holly tighter into the hug, almost refusing to let go as Holly left the broom closet and donned the cloak.

She made her way down to the forest. She turned to resurrection stone thrice in her hand, and told her parents, Sirius, and Remus about Ginny. They knew. She was prepared for the derisive words she had heard from others in the wizarding world. But they didn’t come. They had seen how much pain she had been through, and they accepted her because of it, or didn’t want to add to it, or would have loved her just the same anyway, she didn’t know. She didn’t really want to think about it.

She found her way to Voldemort’s encampment. The few Death Eaters that remained were in a ring around the area. She took off the cloak and walked out into the clearing. He cast the killing curse. Her last thoughts were of Ginny.

She awoke into a misty train station, the horrible thing that was the piece of Voldemort clinging to her was there, and soon enough; Professor Dumbledore appeared.

She asked about his family, her life, Snape, and what she should do next. He said she could go back, or move on.

She had to go back. If she didn’t come back and Ginny found out she had a choice, she’d kill her. She told Dumbledore so. He laughed and told her ‘Good luck, Holly Potter’.

She awoke on the ground, Narcissa Malfoy lied about her to Voldemort, and Hagrid was forced to carry her back to the castle.

She nearly moved when she heard Ginny cry out from the direction of the castle. Voldemort cast a silencing charm on her and attempted to make a speech. Ginny cried out again, the charm could not hold her. Holly risked opening her eyes a millimeter. Ginny was walking forwards directly towards Voldemort. Her heart stopped for a moment. Panic shot through her.

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A bright pink light up in the sky. From out of the sky came a star. The Death Eaters and Hogwarts Defenders began to notice. Holly used the distraction to roll out of Hagrid’s arms and don the cloak. She began weaving her way through the crowd of Death Eaters.

“Wait a sec, Holly’s gone!” Hagrid shouted.

Voldemort shouted with rage but looked up because of it.

Voldemort noticed the falling star at the same time as Ginny. But he used the distraction of the approaching light to cast a curse at her.

“ _Avada Kedavra_!” He screamed, Holly tried to stop him, maybe knock him off aiming. But the green bolt had already let fly from the Elder Wand.

It impacted on a pink bubble surrounding Ginny. Everyone could see what the light was now. It was a ring. A bright pink ring. The ring was in the center of the bubble surrounding her. She looked indecisively around for a moment before she set her jaw and grabbed the ring out of the air and put it on her finger. Then, as if she were reading from a script she knew by heart, she shouted:

_For hearts long lost and full of fright,_

_For those alone in Blackest Night,_

_Accept our ring and join our fight._

_Love conquers all... With Violet Light!_

The bubble burst, but Ginny was changed. She wore pink and violet armour with a star-shaped symbol emblazoned on her chest. Everyone looked on in awe, even Voldemort.

Holly smiled and stepped out of the crowd, she flung off her cloak and dashed to Ginny. She smiled, creating a pink translucent shield behind her love to prevent her demise, again.

Ginny touched down and they crashed into each other. They pressed their lips to the other. In this midst of this crowd, including Voldemort, no one spoke. Ginny was the first to speak as she broke the kiss.

“You’re not dead.” She said. Holly looked at her, eyes threatening to cry, and shook her head. They kissed again. Ginny broke the kiss again, and brought up a hand, floating upon it was a ring, identical to her own. “Well? Will you accept my ring?”

“I do.” Holly said, smiling, and allowed Ginny to slip the band onto her ring finger. Her love for Ginny flowed through her, forming similar armour around her.

“Shall we finish this?” Ginny said as she floated higher

“Let’s do it.” Holly said, floating with her.

Ginny darted around to the left of where the crowd of death eaters stood, she conjured a box of pink light around them. They were out of the equation for now. For now, it was just Holly and Voldemort.

“Your pathetic new powers cannot save you.” He yelled.

“Don’t be so sure,” Holly said back.

“ _Avada_ -“ but he was cut off by the large pink light construct that landed on him, impaling both Himself and Nagini, the final Horcrux. She let it stay there for a little while before disappearing the construct.

Voldemort’s corpse fell to the ground, dead.

She turned to the Hogwarts defenders, and to the Death Eaters, still encased in pink light.

“Voldemort is dead.” She said simply.

She had hoped for cheers from the defenders, but both of the backward groups were silent.

Finally, someone yelled. She didn’t know who, she just knew that it hurt.

Ginny released the cage on the Death Eaters and flew over to her. She wrapped her arms around Holly, she was still floating there, half stunned, half bitter.

“Let’s go, these people don’t deserve us.”

And they did, never to be seen in magical Britain again.

 

Hermione kept in contact, and as soon as she could, she moved away from magical Britain. Last Holly heard she was apprenticed to some British warlock living in all over the States. Holly had met him a few times; perhaps it wasn’t true that she and Ginny were never seen in magical Britain again, their need to help people couldn’t be hidden, perhaps some TV broadcast, or a news clipping, maybe a picture on the newly arriving internet. After all, when you were with the League you can’t exactly be camera shy for long.


End file.
